icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Looney Tunes: Back in Action (game)
A generic platformer based on the movie. Looney Tunes: Back in Action is a platforming video game released in 2003 by Electronic Arts. The game is based on the film of the same name. The game was released for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, and Game Boy Advance. Game Description Based on the feature film starring Brendan Fraser and Jenna Elfman, Looney Tunes: Back in Action is a 3D platform game that has players alternating control between characters Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Blending live-action with animation as seen in films like Cool World and Who Shot Roger Rabbit, the movie tells the story of a young man in search of his explorer father and an ancient artifact called the Blue Monkey Diamond. The game follows the events as depicted in the film, taking players from Hollywood to Las Vegas to Africa. Players can switch between Bugs and Daffy at any time to take advantage of each character's distinct abilities. The focus of gameplay is to race through each level as quickly as possible to evade pursuing enemies and to be the first to collect the clues needed to find the mysterious diamond. Both characters can collect various gizmos along the way to help thwart an enemy's progress. Looney Tunes: Back in Action marks the first game co-published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment and Electronic Arts. U.K.-based developer Warthog's previous Looney Tunes endeavor was 2002's LOONS: The Fight for Fame on Xbox. Features: * Guide Bugs and Daffy through five challenging locations. * Interact with other Looney Tunes characters such as Sylvester, Yosemite Sam, and Tweety. * Disguise yourself in outrageous costumes to trick your adversaries. Manufacturer Description The Hunt is on! Play as Bugs & Daffy on their globetrotting adventure to find the mythical blue monkey diamond. Features: * Five huge locations, with tons of exciting challenges. * Interact with your favorite Looney Tunes characters * Test your skill with fun mini-games * Wear outrageous costumes to outwit your enemies PlayStation 2 Exclusives: Fantastic bonus content including Looney Tunes cartoons, trailers and more! Gameplay The Gameplay involves playing as Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck. Each character has their own unique special abilities and the game requires using both characters. Along the way, money is found all over the place, usually as coins and bills. Gold bullions are also found but rarely. Coins are worth $5, bills are worth $50, and gold is worth $100. Some items are buried in the ground. The money is used to access any of four other regions in the game such as Vegas or Paris. Each character can take three hits. Upon the third hit, they return to the last checkpoint. There are an unlimited number of lives. Bugs and Daffy must accomplish 4 to 6 challenges within each of 5 regions. Special Abilities Bugs Bunny has the special abilities of burrowing and double-jumping. By burrowing into the ground, buried items can be bumped up and be collected. It can also be used to get under low pathways. Double-jumping is used to get to high areas that Daffy cannot reach. Daffy Duck has the special abilities of fluttering and swimming. Fluttering allows Daffy to cross large gaps (Bugs Bunny could if his double-jump is well-used). Bugs Bunny would drown upon falling in the water, but Daffy can swim in the water and collect items in it. Challenges and Regions Bugs and Daffy must accomplish various challenges within each of the five regions. Each region has different areas that, at first, are not all accessible, but as challenges are fulfilled within the area, they become accessible. There are many types of challenges. To move between regions, a varied amount of money is needed, from $2000 to $5000, depending on the area. It's a one-time fee and switching between areas is done via the map screen. Areas and Challenges *''Warner Bros. Studios'' **''Chimp Chase ''- Hit the munkey three times to collect it. **''Wanted Duck! ''- Destroy all of the "Wanted" posters of Daffy. **''Kaboomer Tag ''- Use a studio cart to sabotage the other drivers (Duck Danger challenge). **''Plugs & Clouds ''- Use Daffy to unplug the drains and follow the munkey through the clouds. **''Fast and Furry-ous!'' - Capture the Road Runner as Wile E. Coyote while avoiding vehicles (220 MPH). *''Paris & the Louvre'' **''Blacque Jacque Bashing ''- Defeat the art thief and retrieve the paintings. **''Duck, Wabbit, Duck! ''- Stop Elmer Fudd by turn the hunting season signs to Fudd Season and blast him. **''Chimp Chase ''- Follow and capture the munkey before he gets away. **''Buckaroo Bully ''- Stop the crazy bull in the courtyard (Duck Danger challenge). **''Kaboomer Tennis ''- Use Daffy's frying pan to hit kaboomers back at Elmer. **''Fast and Furry-ous!'' - Capture the Road Runner as Wile E. Coyote while avoiding vehicles (240 MPH). *''Wooden Nickel'' **''Gamble Ya Varmints ''- Destroy Yosemite Sam's speakers and enter his casino. **''Yosemite's Miners Millions ''- Rescue Daffy from Yosemite Sam. ** Chimp Chase - Follow and catch the munkey before he gets away. **''Crusher's Grand Knuckle Challenge ''- Defeat the Crusher and leave for Area 52 (Duck Danger challenge). **''Yosemite's Balloon Fight'' - Defeat Yosemite Sam. **''Fast and Furry-ous!'' - Capture the Road Runner as Wile E. Coyote while avoiding vehicles (260 MPH). *''Area 52'' **''Foghorn's Body ''- Find Foghorn Leghorn's body and return it to him. **''Martian Marathon ''- Win the race against the Instant Martians (Duck Danger challenge). **''Chimp Chase'' - Follow and catch the munkey before he gets away. **''Marvin's Martian Invasion ''- Defeat the Instant Martians and destroy their teleporters. **''Marvin's Big Gun Game ''- Use a laser to defeat the Instant Martians and Marvin the Martian to protect Daffy. **''Fast and Furry-ous!'' - Capture the Road Runner as Wile E. Coyote while avoiding vehicles (280 MPH). *''Jungle Ruins'' **''Jungle Fall Walls'' - Another chimp chase. **''Yum Yum Fun ''- Feed Yum-Yums to the giant monkey heads. **''There's a Toon in My Soup ''- Rescue the following Looney Tunes characters from the tribesmen: Foghorn Leghorn, Porky Pig, Pepé Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, and Owl Jolson. **''Rubber Duck Rapids ''- Rescue Daffy from the tribesmen. **''Taz's Tribal Troubles ''- Use Taz to take out all of the tribesmen (Duck Danger challenge). **''Crushing Munkey, Hidden Daffy ''- Defeat the giant stone munkey as Tweety. **''Fast and Furry-ous!'' - Capture the Road Runner as Wile E. Coyote while avoiding vehicles (300 MPH). Munkeys and other special items Munkeys are the most important items in the game. There are also Michigan J. Frog statues and bird seed boxes. Munkeys are obtained in a variety of ways. Each region has 20 Michigan J. Frog statues and 7 bird seed boxes. The Michigan J. Frog statues collected do not reset upon leaving the region but the bird seed boxes collected does reset (meaning that they must be recollected when revisiting the area, if all were not collected in the previous visit). Munkeys can be collected by: *Hitting them three times in a Chimp Chase challenge. *Rescuing Tweety three times from Sylvester. *Buying one from Foghorn Leghorn. (Prices vary from $1000 to $3000) *Completing certain challenges. *Collecting all 20 Michigan J. Frog statues in a level. *Winning the Fast and Furry-ous! bonus challenges. Costumes Each area has a unique costume for each character. For some challenges, such as the bull ride, the Duck Danger costume is required in order to access and fulfill the challenge. A small fee is used to rent the costume, usually $50 or $75 and can be reentered from the same door indefinitely until certain conditions are met. Be careful, a costume rental doesn't last forever! * Duck Danger Costume (Daffy, $50): When wearing this costume, Daffy is invincible and can enter special brave events! * Hula Costume (Bugs, Warner Bros. Studios, $50): Use this costume to distract bad guys! To hula, hold the circle button. Make a bad guy dance long enough, and they will get dizzy! * Spy Costume (Bugs, Paris & the Louvre, $75) * Quick Draw Costume (Bugs, Wooden Nickel, $75): Use this costume to defeat bad guys! When a cowboy yells draw, press the circle button quickly! * Space Costume (Bugs, Area 52, $100): Use this costume to disintegrate martians! Press the circle button to zap them! Characters * Bugs Bunny: One of the biggest stars at Warner Bros. Studio, he joins the chase to stop the Munkey for the sake of the world. He specializes in vertical travel like jumping and burrowing. Bugs is able to slip into different costumes that give him advantages against various foes. * Daffy Duck: Another star at Warner Bros. Studio, he joins the chase for the Blue Monkey Diamond so that he may steal it and retire in wealth. He specializes in horizontal travel with the ability to glide as well as being able to swim for treasures. Daffy is able to slip into a Duck Danger costume which gives him the strength and courage to fight foes like Crusher the wrestler and Toro the Bull. * Tweety: After being chased by Sylvester the cat throughout the game, Tweety is accidentally turned into a pterodactyl by the Blue Monkey Diamond and so is the only one capable of fighting off the Stone Munkey Guardian. After the battle, Tweety is returned to his original state. * Wile E. Coyote: A coyote living in the desert, he is involved in a mini-game where he is strapped to an Acme Rocket in chase of his prey, the Road Runner, on a crowded highway. Each chase ends in the capture of the Road Runner who turns out to be a munkey in disguise. * Gossamer: This red haired beast, making his debut in the Bugs Bunny short Hair-Raising Hare, is an optional costume in the Warner Bros. Studio level accessible by inputting the code GOBBLE in the cheat code screen. While Bugs is in this costume he has the ability to eat his opponents as well as the addition of Daffy's horizontal jumping skills to his own. Enemies * Munkey: This monkey is the main drive of the plot as the characters chase him after he steals the Blue Monkey Diamond from the ACME chairman. He is revealed in the end to be Michigan J. Frog. * ACME Chairman: He attempts to stop Bugs and Daffy from getting the Blue Monkey Diamond from the Munkey so that he can use it for his own diabolic plans. * Porky Pig: A stuttering pig working security at the Warner Bros. Studio. Confused by the chaos brought on by the chase for the Munkey, Porky and his partner Speedy attack Bugs and Daffy. He is part of the group kidnapped by the African tribesmen. * Speedy Gonzales: A Mexican mouse who works security at the Warner Bros. Studio. Confused by the chaos, Speedy attacks Bugs and Daffy backed up by his partner Porky. He is part of the group taken by the African tribesmen. * Elmer Fudd: Hunting in the Louvre Museum, he tries to shoot Bugs and Daffy with his shotgun. He is a boss. * Yosemite Sam: Owner of the Wooden Nickel in Vegas. He is after Bugs and Daffy for disrespecting the casino in their chase for the Munkey. He is one of the bosses Bugs and Daffy face. * Marvin the Martian: An alien who abducts Bugs and Daffy for experimentation. He is stationed on Earth to prepare it for the oncoming Martian fleet which plans on concurring the planet. He is unable to stop Bugs and Daffy's escape from the Area 52 base he mandated as his base. * Tasmanian Devil: Found in a deep part of Africa, he poses a threat to the local tribesman which can be used to the players advantage.. * Stone Munkey Guardian: He is the ancient guardian of the Temple of the Blue Monkey Diamond. He is defeated by a prehistoric Tweety who throws him into lava. * Sylvester: Appearing throughout the adventure trying to catch Tweety.(Sylvester won't accually hurt you, but the player is rewarded a Munkey if they stop Sylvester from eating Tweety thrice in each level.) * Toro the Bull: Found rampaging the Louvre. * Blacque Jacque Shellacque: Found thieving paintings from the Louvre by utilizing invisible ink to sneak in unseen. * Crusher: A guest at Yosemite Sam's casino, he is challenged and defeated by Daffy disguised as Duck Danger. * Nasty Canasta: A henchman of Yosemite Sam's. He guards several doors around the casino. * Cottontail Smith: Another henchman of Yosemite Sam's, he is seen in the last mission of the Las Vegas level trying to pop the balloons keeping Daffy afloat. * K-9: Marvin's loyal canine sidekick, he can be found roaming the hallways in Area 52. * Instant Martians: Found in the Area 52 level, they are creations of Marvin the Martian and work as his army. * Tribesmen: Local African natives who are offended by the main characters' assault on the Temple of the Blue Monkey Diamond. They are afraid of the local monster Taz the Tasmanian Devil. They kidnapped a group of Bugs and Daffy's allies to eat but the gang is saved by the two protagonists. * Tourists: These crazy men are Bugs and Daffy's biggest fans, and they'll try to take their picture with cameras which stun them with the flash. * Golf Karts: Rowdy assistants that drive recklessly. * Guards: Security forces that create short battles utilizing the continued pressing a designated button. * Scientists: They work at Area 52 and will try to zap Bugs and Daffy. Others * Michigan J. Frog: This small frog is discovered to be the true identity of the Munkey. * Granny: The owner of both Sylvester and Tweety, she rewards the player for finding her pets in each level of the game. * Foghorn Leghorn: A loud mouthed Southern rooster. He appears in each level to sell a munkey to the characters. He was kidnapped by Marvin the Martian where his head was put on a munkey's body and vice versa. He is part of the group taken by the African tribesmen. * [[Pepé Le Pew|'Pepé Le Pew']]: A detective at the Louvre Museum. He gives the player the mission of Blacque Jacque Shellacque in the museum. He is part of a group kidnapped by the African tribesmen. * Mr. Warner: The head of the Warner Bros. Studio. He is kidnapped by the ACME Chairman and saved by the end of the game. * Road Runner: The foe of Wile E. Coyote, he appears in several mini-games involving the pair which are unlocked by collecting 7 cans of birdseed in each level. * Owl Jolson: Makes several appearances through the game singing the title song from his debut short, I Love To Sing. He is part of the group taken by the African tribesmen. * Beaky Buzzard: Has a cameo appearance as a statue in the Louvre museum. * Marc Anthony: Makes a cameo appearance as a statue in the Louvre * Penelope Pussycat: The love interest of Pepé Le Pew. She can be seen in several background shots in the Wooden Nickel. * Lola Bunny: A love interest of Bugs Bunny debuting in the movie Space Jam. She can be seen in the audience of the Crusher fighting level of Las Vegas. Cast *Joe Alaskey - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, ACME Chairman, Sylvester, Marvin the Martian *Jeff Bennett - Foghorn Leghorn, Mr, Warner, Golf Kart Drivers, Scientists *Bob Bergen - Porky Pig, Tweety, Speedy Gonzalez, Tourists *Jim Cummings - Taz, Guards *June Foray - Granny *Maurice LaMarche - Yosemite Sam, Pepé Le Pew, Blacque Jacque Shellaque *Billy West - Elmer Fudd Reception Looney Tunes: Back in Action was met with mixed reception upon release. GameRankings and Metacritic gave it a score of 49.38% and 47 out of 100 for the Game Boy Advance version; 58.77% and 51 out of 100 for the PlayStation 2 version; and 67.63% and 64 out of 100 for the GameCube version. Trivia * Billy West is voiced from Rayman series, which he will character voiced for Murfy. Gallery Extras External links *MobyGames page *MobyGames page (GBA) Category:GameCube Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Official Games Category:Playstation 2 Games